Pure As Snow
by Ume-san
Summary: Only knowing blood, death, and darkness, Alois lives by forgetting his past, dead self while desperately searching for love until he encounters Ciel Phantomhive, who appears before him sharing the pain of living. How will the two work together to break free from the chains put on them by the past, and their greedy demons fighting for their meals? friendship/ love (AloisxCiel)


Hi everyone~

This is my first story I'm putting up here and even though I have posted on this site before (under a different pen name)

I was around 13 at that time, and time sure passes by! I'm a lot older now, and decided to write a story after being dissatisfied

with the direction Kuroshitsuji II ended up in since I felt it was an unfair ending especially for Alois who suffered so much in the series.

I've always been fond of both Alois and Ciel because they're super adorable characters, so this will be focusing on primarily Alois,

but I'm hoping for a friendship (or even more?)...a strong bond to form between the two. I'm no good at writing yaoi...

so please don't expect those kind of scenes xD I'm not sure how long it'll be, or where it'll end up, but I hope that you enjoy reading it!

(Note: It's not in the point of view of Alois, but you do read his thoughts every now and then. Sorry if it's kind of weird, but that's kind of my style of writing.)

Ohh, and also please excuse the bad grammar mistakes I may have (I tried really hard) or any punctuation errors since I don't write a lot in my leisure time. T_T

Love, Ume-san

_Inspired by scene in episode 7. (Also inspired by Alois's theme song "Slightly Chipped Moon")_

**_WARNING: This story contains spoilers even though the plot is different from the show, but nonetheless it includes several things that are mentioned  
later on in the anime, _****_so please keep this in mind while reading it and please don't blame me! D: It's rated "Teen" to be safe since there probably will be some gory descriptions (you never know...my problem is I like to be too descriptive) and strong language. _**

* * *

**Prologue- Frozen Tears**

The restless blond boy positioned himself against the cold cement wall, leaning until he slid onto the dirty ground.  
He thought nothing of the dirt beneath him, but the texture of it, the smell...they all reminded of his dead self who in the past played, slept, and lived in filth.  
Alois let out an exhausted sigh and lifted his head to the vast, starless sky above him. He reached out his hand out, observing how it seemed to disappear  
into the empty expanse, reaching higher as if he were searching for something. After gazing at the empty canvas in a sort of trance for so long, the color of  
Alois 's shimmering blue eyes slowly began to dullen. He closed his eyes to simulate the feeling of not existing—the feeling of slowly being engulfed in blackness.

"Your Highness, your paperwork and preparations are now complete," reported a stoic figure stepping out of the darkness. Alois's eyes slowly opened and he  
reached out for the hand extended before him to be pulled up. Through even his gloves Alois could feel the frigidness of Claude's hand, and he quickly pulled away  
from the hand when he got up on his feet.

"Since you take so long, I'm thinking of replacing you with the Thompson triplets on the next errand..."  
Alois muttered. He waited patiently for a single sign of response, however the butler's countenance remained unchanged  
and he stood motionless in original position. "Well? If you disagree, then go down on your knees and beg for forgiveness," he taunted as his lips curved upwards.

"My apologies, Your Highness" replied Claude, bowing his head down.  
The boy scowled at his butler, and a flare could be seen in the boy's ignited eyes, lingering on his butler while they walked down the streets.

_Tch, you'd think he'd give an excuse, but all he does his give his usual half-assed "apology"  
__... At least say what you're apologizing for or sound a even a little damn sorry for what you do. S__tupid, straight-faced demon._

Alois changed his pace, walking a little faster down the streets of the town illuminated only by the pale moon's soft glow. As Alois stomped forward he tried to contain  
the erupting loose feelings of anger inside of him. He looked up and felt his pain somehow resonate with the waning crescent of light resting in the dark fortress above him  
that, like him, was imperfect, all alone and...incomplete. He looked at it as if it were a manifestation of himself—a suffering, filthy soul doomed for eternal isolation. It's bright  
light blinded Alois and tears began to stream down his cheek at the sight of the emptiness in his own heart depicted by such a chaste object. The tears flowing out of his eyes  
would not stop, every ounce resembling his anger towards himself and his sorrow. As Alois began to snap back to reality, he realized how weak he must appear and quickly  
wiped the tears away and turned around to check if Claude was still behind him._ He won't leave me..He'll always be next to me..._

A few moments of silence passed by with only the loud sound of Alois's heels clicking on the cement ground and echoing down the streets, but then...it happened.  
A distant laughter could be heard and two dark figures began to draw closer into Alois's field of vision. His footsteps gradually came to a stop, and he was startled at the sight of the two people.

Alois opened his mouth to try and form words, but as he turned his head to check on Claude, his eyes widened and he fell on his knees at the sight of Claude  
passionately staring into the eyes of another person_...Ciel Phantomhive?_ The deep pit inside of Alois's heart descended into an abyss, and as Alois's glistening,  
aching eyes met Ciel's, his entire body began to tremble uncontrollably.

Ciel quietly watched as the blond boy across the street began to stand up, and saw on his visage what lied beneath his own face.  
Ciel placed his hand over his face as if he were holding onto a mask, a mask created to conceal his weakness, to conceal his bare, desparing face.

**In each other they saw b**_**lood, death, darkness...It was the encounter of two victims of the agony conceived by life itself.**  
_

* * *

*wipes off sweat* ahhh that was really hard for me to write...I'm really rusty and I don't know if I should continue this.

I hope to take this off in a better direction than the anime did (focusing more on the masters instead of the fight between the demons)

so it's going to be a bit of a challenge for me since I'm the kind of person who writes without planning ahead.

Please review this and let me know if I should continue...and I really do hope that you enjoyed reading it at least a little D:

Thank you so much for reading! I hope for the next chapter to be more action instead of description!


End file.
